


Carpe diem

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Religion Changes, Fuck Or Die, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Carpe diem

— Обед! — Вальдес приложил ладонь к гостевой панели, но дверь, всегда открытая для него, даже не дрогнула. По ее серебристой поверхности пробежали быстрые флуоресцирующие блики — и вновь тишина.

— О-олаф, — задумчиво сказал Вальдес больше самому себе, пару раз хлопнул ладонью по равнодушному стеклу, скорее, чтобы выразить негодование, чем действительно обозначая вежливый стук, повернулся спиной, чувствуя лопатками приятный холодок, и пару раз стукнулся о закрытую дверь затылком. Потом сполз на пол, устроился поудобнее, пристроил рядом миску со столовским варевом и вытянул ноги. Ширины небольшого коридорчика блока на двоих — две спальни, напротив каждой ванная, общая комната для совместной работы с большой застекленной стеной в джунгли, — не хватило, и он невежливо пнул дверь в ванную Олафа. Вот та беспрекословно откатилась в сторону, и Вальдес расположился с большим удобством. 

В глубине стандартной ванной поблескивали четыре флакона, аккуратно выстроенных по линеечке, за закрытой дверью стояла тишина — впрочем, звуко-, как и видеонепроницаемой ее мог сделать только владелец — и он сделал. Вальдес подержал ладонь над остывающим супом, поднес ее к глазам и внимательно рассмотрел осевшие на руке мелкие капли. В чем дело? Отравление? Заражение? Нет, Кальдмеер слишком ответственный человек, чтобы скрывать то, что может повлиять на общую безопасность. Заболей он в самом деле — сидеть бы Вальдесу сейчас в медблоке. Возможно, также перед закрытой дверью с опущенной видеозащитой, но хотя бы в курсе происходящего. 

Вальдес откинул голову, закрыл глаза и начал перебирать возможные варианты: не болен, точно нет, болел бы не здесь. Отказ в публикации? И что? Совершенно не в стиле Олафа переживать профессиональные неудачи одному, впрочем, на памяти Вальдеса Олаф еще не переживал ни одной, но отчего-то казалось, что статьи он будет с методичной настойчивостью выправлять до изведения последней придирки редколлегии… Причем, скорее всего, еще до отправки в журнал. Олаф и неточности или небрежность оформления? Смешно. Не решается задачка? Тоже нет. К совместной работе Олаф относился крайне серьезно: если бы речь шла об этом, он бы сейчас стоял в этой своей немыслимой в джунглях белой рубашке, спиной к панорамному окну и сдержанно, подбирая слова, доказывал бы Вальдесу полную несостоятельность его фантазий — методично, уверенно, доброжелательно, и солнце светило бы ему в спину, создавая вокруг головы сияющий нимб, обрисовывая контуры тела под тонкой тканью… Вальдес заерзал, положил сверху правую ногу, потом передумал и поменял ее на левую. Легче не стало. Хорошо. Хорошо. Если нет возможности узнать что-то самому, нужно попробовать спросить у тех, кто знает. Вальдес достал коммуникатор, протер локтем экран. Чище тот не стал. Поборов минутное раздражение и покусав губу, Вальдес открыл дриксенскую группу, с отвращением посмотрел на царящий там сосредоточенный рабочий оптимизм, закрыл и вызвал Доннера в индивидуальном порядке. Проигнорировав условности, Вальдес начал сразу с важного:

— Где шеф?

Минутная заминка, значок возле фотографии дрикса, загоревшего до состояния негатива, — темная от загара кожа, выгоревшие в снежно-белый волосы, — моргнул зеленым, и Доннер вежливо ответил:

— Добрый день.

Усилием воли Вальдес не выругался. В конце концов, Олаф мог поставить только видеозащиту, это хоть и раздражало привыкшего к всегда открытой двери Вальдеса, но все же преступлением не было — человек имел право на уединение. А вот звукопроницаемость вполне могла остаться.

— Суп стынет, — сказал Вальдес вслух и прислушался. Ничего.

Коммуникатор еще раз весело подмигнул, и Доннер, не дождавшись реакции на свой выпад, все же уточнил:

— Чей?

«Где мой, мне известно», — пробормотал Вальдес, но писать не стал. Во-первых, Альмейда уже с неделю как спустился в храмовые пещеры, и это «известно» было более чем условным. Во-вторых, он хочет пререкаться или получить ответ? Аватарка дрикса улыбалась тонко и понимающе. Съездить по этой физиономии с размаху тянуло невероятно, гораздо сильнее, чем вмазать, к примеру, вечно матерящемуся и сопящему Бюнцу. С тем, подозревал Вальдес, вообще можно было стать неплохими друзьями — после хорошей выпивки, хорошей драки и хорошего загула по лучшим местам Хексберг. Если удастся выяснить, разумеется, Хексберг стоит отдать предпочтение или Метхенберг. С Доннером было намного сложнее.

— Олаф Кальдмеер, — коротко и максимально доступно сформулировал Вальдес.

— Живет с тобой в одном блоке, — немедленно откликнулся Доннер. — Мне пора волноваться?

— К тварям пошел, — сказал Вальдес вслух и воровато оглянулся на дверь у себя за спиной.

Дверь безмолвствовала.

Бюнцу Вальдес написал просто из мальчишеского любопытства: как в письменном виде звучит «хуле надо?»

Бюнц оказался неожиданно краток и внятен: Да? Нет. Не знаю. Спроси Фельсенбурга. Пару киловатт мощности есть?

Пару киловатт было жалко, но международные связи следовало развивать и, гхм, углублять. Запрос на передачи мощностей был глубоко бюрократизированным, требовал письменного обращения и семи подписей, включая Альмейду и запершегося в двух метрах от него, но совершенно недоступного Олафа. Вальдес сжал зубы, громко выдохнул через нос и перекинул свои киловатты неофициально, по прямой, сдав Бюнцу личный логин и пароль. Короткое «Буду должен» со сквозящим за ним искренним восхищением его полностью устроило.

Время шло, опускающееся солнце превратило верхушки диковинных, похожих на багряноземельские пальмы деревьев в золотые шпили неведомо кем воздвигнутых в джунглях соборов, а Вальдес все никак не мог решиться на самое простое и естественное в его положении — просто написать Олафу. Просто. Написать. Да он делал так сто раз на дню: вы спите? У меня есть одно соображение, обсудим? Вы в блоке? Выключите мою машину, если не затруднит, я, кажется, забыл. Вы идете на ужин? Я выбил из Рамона вездеход для квадрата с-14, вы со мной?

Но никогда раньше, до сегодняшнего дня, эта дверь не была для него закрыта. То есть да, она, конечно, бывала закрыта, но никогда, кроме самых поздних часов — тех четырех, что Олаф Кальдмеер отводил на сон, — на ней не стояла видеозащита, и Вальдес, проходя мимо, всегда видел, как Олаф работает, или сидит, откинувшись на стуле, или ходит по своей крохотной — точное отражение комнатки Вальдеса, — комнате и размышляет, или читает. Всегда приветливая улыбка или короткий взмах руки, не отрываясь от работы — увидел мелькнувшую в коридоре тень краем глаза. А теперь? И вот что произошло? И с чего начинать?

Нужен был вопрос, на который действительно можно было получить ответ. Вальдес с силой зажмурился, складывая и разбирая в уме кубики формальной беседы: что случилось? — Ничего. — Вы здоровы? — Вполне. — Что-то не так? — Нет-нет, все в порядке.

Вальдес оскалился и пару раз стукнулся затылком о запертую дверь. Помогло слабо.

Он снова включил коммуникатор, с неудовольствием отметив, что ладони вспотели, и долго, немыслимо долго, стирая и формулируя вновь, изобрел наконец, самое важное:

— Я могу войти?

Ответ был краток и оскорбителен. Да что там, просто убийственен.

— Боюсь, что нет.

— А не надо бояться, — вслух сказал Вальдес, чувствуя, как хваленое бешенство, которому он был обязан своим прозвищем, заливает лицо — запылали скулы, лоб, горячая волна ярости стекла к ключицам, в груди стало горячо и больно. Бешенство требовало выхода — найти любого, первого встречного дрикса, придраться к ерунде, устроить безобразную сцену, подраться, в конце концов. Они четыре месяца в проклятых Гальтарах, драки стали обычным делом, нереализованные эмоции требуют выхода, люди устали. Начальство уже просто закрывает глаза на это… Впрочем, в отсутствие Рамона он сам начальство.

Вальдес с силой закусил губу, боль немного привела его в чувство. Да в чем дело? Он не семнадцатилетний юнец, чтобы беситься из-за отказа, он взрослый спокойный человек, ученый с именем, он спокойно выяснит, что происходит…

— Вы можете раздобыть рукопись об Оставленной, которую мы нашли два дня назад в храмовом комплексе?

Ого, длинное и сложное предложение? Это впечатляет.

— Если понадобится, я ее даже украду, — пообещал Вальдес, поднимаясь на ноги. Чудом уцелевшая миска супа зазвенела с немым укором. — Хорошо, — негромко добавил он, — и это тоже унесу. Я сегодня такой приятный человек, что ангелы Создателевы умылись бы светлыми слезами.

Бой за учтенные и внесенные в реестр рукописи был кровав и жесток. Дядюшка Курт, ответственный за материальные ценности, был необорим и страшен в гневе, а его «нет, ни в коем случае» было законом. Вальдес смиренно согласился, для вида жарко поспорил, смертельно обиделся, отрекся от семьи и рукопись действительно стянул самым школярским и недостойным образом.

От хранилища до самого «адмиральского блока», как прозвали их домишко бездельники-студенты, она жгла грудь под рубашкой, а крайне некстати встретившийся Доннер, усталый и выпачканный красной пылью, так выразительно уставился ему куда-то в район живота, что Вальдес немедленно пообещал ему лучший хексбергский бордель за свой счет. Потом. Когда они все отсюда выберутся, наконец.

— Лишь бы помогло, — с непонятной усмешкой сказал Доннер и ушел не к жилым блокам, а почему-то опять обратно к скалам.

В блоке по-прежнему было чисто и пусто — Олаф, по всей видимости, не выходил, хотя Вальдес, разумеется, обдумал вариант, что его просто хотят выставить на неопределенный срок по какому-нибудь совершенно невыполнимому делу вроде добыть учтенную рукопись у Курта Вейзеля.

— Олаф, я принес, — громко сказал Вальдес и хлопнул ладонью по запертой двери. — А почему нам не подошли бы фотографии? И почему я не спросил об этом сразу… У дяди Курта уже все оцифровано. Олаф, не хотите все же открыть?

Серебристая пленка сошла с плотного стекла, и Вальдес жадно уставился на замершего с той стороны стекла Кальдмеера: крепко сжатые руки, напряженные бугры мышц под тонкой тканью белой рубашки, но верхняя пуговица расстегнута, мелкие бисеринки пота на лбу и на шее — все-таки болен?

— Олаф, — сказал Вальдес и услышал, что внезапно охрип. — Врача? Если не хотите, чтобы об этом узнали, то я в совершенстве владею шантажом и подкупом…

Кальдмеер молча сел прямо на пол со своей стороны двери и сделал знак Вальдесу присоединиться. Тот на пол буквально упал, больно стукнувшись бедром. Аудиозащиту Олаф снял, и Вальдес слышал и его тяжелое дыхание, и странно, с паузами звучащий голос, который словно срывало на хрип. Терпит боль? Да что происходит, кошки его разорви?

— Легенду об Оставленной, будьте любезны, Ротгер.

«Ротгер» прозвучало совсем низко, с оттяжкой в шепот, в котором Вальдесу отчего-то вдруг почудился крик. Вальдес помотал головой, отгоняя наваждение: он не был склонен врать себе, но и давить на другого, не разделяющего его страстей, считал недопустимым — темперамент и без того делал его жизнь, мягко говоря, непростой.

— А мы разве не читали ее четыреста раз до этого? — спросил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как обычно, насмешливо и весело. — Я полагал, вам пришло какое-то новое озарение?

Олаф выглядел плохо. Совсем плохо. Он не улыбался в ответ, в том месте, где он прислонился виском к двери со своей стороны, на плотном стекле остался влажный след. Вальдес поднялся:

— Дайте мне минуту, я надену перчатки. Дядюшка Курт и так убьет меня за пропажу ценнейшего артефакта, а если еще на страницах останутся следы….

А они останутся — ладони были влажными, даже на спине выступил холодный пот. Происходило что-то крайне неприятное, и Вальдес, никогда не пасовавший перед трудностями, едва ли не впервые в своей уже достаточно длинной жизни не был готов платить померещившуюся ему цену.

Всю выпрошенную минуту он кружил по своей комнате, как запертый в клетку багряноземельский черногривый лев. Легенда? Что там может быть? Древние суеверия, намеки на проклятия и наказания зарвавшимся смертным? К кошкам мистику, должны быть вещи из материального мира, факторы реальности, то, во что можно поверить. Яд на страницах? Олаф трогал книгу? Даже если трогал, он не Вальдес, он был в полной экипировке, в респираторе, в перчатках, ничего не мог вдохнуть или заразиться через кожу… Гробница? Он входил туда? Но он был не один… Да что же! Вальдес зарычал и бросился обратно.

Олаф по-прежнему сидел со своей стороны двери, откинув голову назад, и голос его звучал совсем тихо:

— Наш мозг иногда играет с нами в странные игры, Ротгер. Единожды осмысленное мы уже склонны принимать за данность и не ищем ни других прочтений, ни новых толкований. Я поэтому и попросил вас принести оригинал. Открывайте.

— Я все же приглашу врача?

— Мне не нужен врач. Открывайте текст, Ротгер. Вы ученый, абстрагируйтесь от незначительного.

От незначительного, значит. Руки тряслись, и даже мысль о кровавой расправе дядюшки Вейзеля при виде, скажем, порванной страницы, не помогала.

— Чего мы тут не знаем? — пробормотал Вальдес, борясь с желанием стереть со лба пот. — Унд оставил женщину, чье чрево было бесплодным, Анэм отнес ее к земле, и она получила имя Оставленной…

— Здесь. Не переводите, Ротгер, читайте оригинал.

— Но, Олаф… это азбучные истины… эти мифы каждый ребенок знает со школы — Унд, Оставленная, синие цветы эти…

— Что в древности делали с синими цветами?

— Что… что делали? Дарили возлюбленным… Олаф, я не понимаю.

— Вот именно. Никто из нас ничего не понимает, мы самоуверенны и глупы. Технологии заменили нам и сердца, и умы. Ротгер, кто станет дарить возлюбленной цветы, выросшие в следах покинутой женщины, бесплодной, несчастной? Для чего? Множить бесплодие или несчастье?

— Я не знаю, я не думал…

— Читайте. Нет, стойте. Что показал радиоуглеродный анализ?

— Там фантастические цифры, Олаф, их еще будут перепроверять. Четыре круга до Гальтарской эпохи или даже раньше. Что-то немыслимое… Во всяком случае, это точно первая из известных нам копий, — Вальдес почувствовал, что говорит слишком быстро, путается в словах, и замолчал. 

— С нее и пошли все искажения, — Олафу словно бы стало лучше, на скулах загорелся румянец, вечный спутник его вдохновения, которым так любил любоваться Вальдес, когда перестал бояться признаться себе в этом. — Самый первый перевод, первая ошибка или даже намеренная ложь. Мы ведь привыкли считать, что древние боги не оставили после себя никакого послания, никаких священных книг, это привилегия эсператизма, истинной религии… Ротгер!

— Да! — спохватился Вальдес. — Да, да, я читаю. Вот — Оставленная, хексанэмамента.

— Не повторяйте то, что уже знаете. Это трудно, я знаю, я понимаю, — Олаф зачем-то приложил ладонь к стеклу, и Вальдес, едва соображая, что делает, прижал к ней свою с другой стороны. Их взгляды встретились, и Вальдес поспешно опустил глаза на древнюю страницу, испачканную въевшейся красной пылью столетиями осыпающихся скал.

— Разобрать по значкам? Хек — приставка, означающая наделение, наличие, с — переходная консонанта, меняющая значение в зависимости от окружения, анэма — душа, или пустота, или ветер, или…

— Или, — жестко сказал Олаф.

Вальдес откинул голову, больно стукнувшись затылком о косяк. Веками ходить мимо очевидного, не задуматься, даже не допустить мысли… Анэм и его веселые спутницы, астэры, отчаянные, смеющиеся, жизнелюбивые — на всех изображениях всегда обнажены и всегда кружатся в танце. Все мифы о них — истории о том, как астэры, не мучаясь ни совестью, ни условностями, принимали облик страстно желаемого и высасывали из своих любовников силы, которые те отдавали с готовностью и радостью, считая, что делятся ими с возлюбленными, с теми, для кого не жалко и души.

— Вожделеющая, — отчетливо сказал Вальдес. В тишине было слышно только тяжелое дыхание Олафа. — Вожделеющая, синеглазая, унесенная ветром. Не оставленная, нет, оставляющая, оставляющая без сил, без жизни, синеглазая сестра смерти, вот оно, Олаф! Не имеющая своей души и жаждущая чужих, не знающая чувства, оттого и избранная холодным Повелителем Волн, стремящаяся заполнить пустоту в себе и лишь заливающая чужие огоньки. Хтоническое божество, гибель, смерть! А ей веками молились, как святой, святая Октавия, святая Катарина! 

Он поднялся, и Олаф, держась за стену, медленно поднялся вместе с ним.

— Мы смешные люди, мы надеемся, что стекло и пластик защитят там, где оживают мифы и их проклятия. Вы первым коснулись книги? Не отвечайте, я уже понял. Откройте дверь. Немедленно. Сейчас же. Олаф, сколько лет вы меня знаете? Я марикьяре, преданное дитя Анэма, порывы и чувства во мне намного сильнее холодного голоса рассудка, слышите меня, потомок Унда? Если понадобится, я обесточу всю станцию и выломаю эту дверь руками, зубами выгрызу. Или... — Он вдруг испугался, и страх прошелся колючей ледяной волной по спине, свернувшись сгустком обжигающего ужаса за грудиной, стукнуло и замерло сердце, не хватило воздуха, он задохнулся и еле выдавил из себя, глядя в напряженные серые глаза напротив: — Или вы не хотите, чтобы это был я? Мне уйти? Руперт? Готлиб? Доктор Зильбершван, кошки, как там дальше, как ее зовут? — Во рту горчило, холод, расползавшийся в груди, постепенно переливался в левую руку.

— Доктора Гудрун Зильбершванфлоссе ждет своя слава, — ответил Олаф, усмехнувшись. — Она еще с нас живых шкуры спустит за то, что не сделали развернутый анализ крови прямо сейчас.

— Прямо сейчас я не готов, — сказал Вальдес, сумасшедше улыбаясь. Саднила трещинка на нижней губе, мир терял очертания и резкость, сосредоточившись на закрытой двери в маленькую освещенную комнату, приют ученого исследовательской станции. — Ну же, Олаф!

— Я против всякого вида принуждения, — сдержанно сказал Кальдмеер.

Вальдес уставился на него, с трудом соображая, что именно ему говорят — мешал нарастающий шум крови в ушах.

— Я не намерен принуждать… или о чем вы?

Он хотел ударить ладонью по стеклу, но когда и куда оно делось — заметить не успел: рука прошла сквозь оставшуюся только в мыслях преграду — символично, сказал бы Олаф, — и следует это проанализировать, но не сейчас, нет! Вальдес шагнул вперед, дверь с тихим шипением закрылась у него за спиной. Он замер, пытаясь унять напряженно частящее сердце, потом принялся срывать следящее устройство, браслет-трекер на запястье.

— Вот теперь, я полагаю, ее стоит закрыть, — сказал он. Собственный голос звучал как чужой.

Олаф молча кивнул. Стекло в двери затянула серебристая пленка — так же, как четыреста лет назад или сегодня с утра — Вальдес бы не вспомнил. Трекер полетел на пол. Свой Олаф аккуратно положил на заваленный бумагами стол, рука его дрожала. Вальдес пристроил сверху величайшую из находок этого круга — покрасневшие от времени старые листы в потертой коже, стянул зубами перчатки и медленно, очень медленно повернулся.

— Это ваш выбор или вы устали со мной бороться? Или просто нет никого другого? Или… вожделение не выбирает?

— Не могу похвастаться такой же ясностью мышления, как вы сейчас, — ответил Олаф, неосознанно положив руку на брючный ремень.

— Тогда мне следует ловить день, как говорили эти гальтарские засранцы, — прошептал Вальдес и упал на колени, как никогда и не перед одним божеством.

Кем бы ни была эти синеглазая девка, оставленная одним богом и подобранная другим, что бы там ни несло ее смехотворное проклятие, которое стыдливо обходили в пересказе мифов для младшего школьного возраста, если оно и в самом деле существовало, Ротгер Вальдес намерен был насладиться им сполна.

Умопомрачительная смесь запахов — прачечная, вся одежда у них пахнет одинаково, дезинфицирующие растворы, озон, вездесущая алая пыль, отчего-то чернила — он носит ручку в кармане штанов? В кармане вспыхнул и завибрировал коммуникатор. Вальдес беззастенчиво запустил руку в чужой карман, вытащил надоедливое устройство и, не глядя, сунул куда-то. Потом рванул ремень, пуговицу, молнию — и, двумя руками ухватившись за крепкие бедра, ткнулся лицом в пах, вдыхая запах нагретой солнцем кожи и собственный, чуть солоноватый, густой запах Олафа — Олафа и его вожделения.

— Это же второй день, — тихонько шепнул он, поглаживая напряженный член. На темной головке выступила белесая капля — он медленно размазал ее языком, сглотнул, коснулся легким сухим поцелуем, наслаждаясь сдавленным стоном и ощущением сильных рук, до боли сжавшихся в его растрепанных волосах. — Трудно было? А что ты делал все это время, думал о науке? Или выбирал, с кем?..

Надавившая на затылок рука не оставляла простора воображению, и Вальдес покорно вдохнул и раскрыл рот, быстро скользнув языков по губам — его вело от странного, на грани реального, ощущения сбывшейся невозможной мечты, вседозволенности и страха, что это может оказаться случайностью, коротким порывом, выбором от безысходности…

— Когда ты так громко думаешь, ты мне даже работать мешаешь, — шепнул Олаф где-то наверху. — Из соседней комнаты.

— Ты мне никогда не говорил, — медленно ответил Вальдес, прижимаясь щекой к его животу, считая родинки — одна, две, шрам, — хватаясь за «ты», за интонации, за звуки и запахи, чтобы удержать распаленный разум в реальности.

Олаф поднял его на ноги резким, сильным движением, взял за плечи, заглянул в глаза.

— Не мог понять, не мерещится ли мне. При твоем нраве, темпераменте — и такая сдержанность. Это могло означать что угодно.

— А означало вот что, — сказал Вальдес, цепляясь за него, чтобы устоять на ногах. — Сказки велят снимать проклятие поцелуем. Но мне кажется, если ты меня поцелуешь, я умру на месте, я не могу, Олаф.

— Мифы и волшебные сказки отличаются по морфологии… — смешок, твердая рука на плече. — Тогда я? Для меня это вопрос жизни и смерти.

— Моей не жалко, — сказал Вальдес и снова закрыл глаза. Жесткие обветренные губы Олафа коснулись отчего-то сначала щеки, и он вздрогнул, сильно, болезненно, а после уже не помнил ничего, подставляя лицо, глаза лоб, брови, нос, — смешок, еще смешок, — уголок рта, левая скула — под неспешные, пропитанные ядом вожделения поцелуи.

Тело Олафа на шершавых казенных простынях казалось мраморной статуей позднегальтарского периода, размытая печать экспедиции чуть выше левого плеча усиливала сходство. Вальдес устроил его на узкой кровати и замер, рассматривая, запоминая, провел ладонью от ключицы вниз, по напряженным мышцам живота к бедру и дальше к колену.

— Боюсь покушаться на такое совершенство, — сказал он. Шутки не вышло. Вышло совершенно серьезно. Олаф приподнялся на локте и потянул его за шею к себе.

— Наказание богов следует принимать со смирением и покорностью.

— А с восторгом можно? — спросил Вальдес, утыкаясь ему в плечо, касаясь губами старого крученого шрама.

— Это их, скорее всего, мало интересует, — тихо ответил Олаф.

— Это интересует меня, — возразил Вальдес, с силой развел ему колени и лег между, с накатывающим черной неотвратимой волной возбуждением понимая, что до такой степени самоконтроля, как у Олафа, ему далеко, как до Найера. Или даже до Денеба. — Не могу обещать неземных наслаждений сразу, — сказал он, задыхаясь, выныривая из захвативших рассудок ощущений и совершенно неопределимых словами чувств. — Скорее всего, тебе будет неприятно. Вначале. Или…

Олаф, закрыв глаза, откинул голову, по шее прокатилось анэмово яблоко. Со стоном поражения Вальдес вцепился в мраморно-белую кожу зубами, с силой прижимаясь к Олафу всем телом и не думая больше ни о чем.

* * *

Квадрат света на полу сместился и теперь словно бы укоризненно высвечивал сваленную в беспорядке на полу одежду. Кричали кьерды — ярко-алые птицы, в изобилии населявшие тонущий в джунглях древний город.

Коммуникатор пискнул. Вальдес медленно потянулся к нему, ожидая чего угодно: вызова на дуэль от трогательного дурачка Фельсенбурга, издевательски вежливого доброго утра от Доннера, ругани Салины или хладнокровного уведомения об увольнения от Рамона. Но все молчали. И только Бюнц, неутомимо прорывающийся через джунгли где-то в квадрате с-10, спрашивал, на что Вальдесу еще два киловатта мощности сверх расчетных. Станция жила своей обычной деловитой жизнью, пронизанной и подчиненной великим целям. 

— Попроси вежливо, — мстительно написал Вальдес, негромко рассмеялся и откинулся на подушку.

Олаф улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.


End file.
